


[podfic] How To Meet Cute

by boopboop, thatsmysecret



Series: Well, This Isn't Awkward [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Soundcloud, Stucky - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Hi.That’s it. That’s Steve’s word. You’re supposed to meet upwards of eighty thousand people in the course of a lifetime, and that’s all Steve gets.Hi.There’s nothing else. No time, no date, just the first thing said to him by his soulmate seared in neat black letters across the middle of his wrist.You know how many people say ‘hi’ as a way of introducing themselves to someone they’ve never met?A lot. A lot of a lot.It's a problem.





	[podfic] How To Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017452) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> My thanks to boopboop for writing the most adorable soulmates meet-cute ever.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/29011993707/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> music: Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield


End file.
